villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeffery Fecalman
Jeffery Fecalman, or simply Jeff, is a villain in the TV animated series Family Guy. He appears as the main antagonist in "Screams in Silence: The Story of Brenda Q". He and Brenda both initially appeared as cameos in "Jerome is The New Black". He was voiced by . Biography Jeff was Brenda's physically and verbally abusive boyfriend who assaulted her regularly. He also absolutely loathed Quagmire for trying to reconcile with his sister and calm her, even though he's her brother. He also kept the neighbors of Quahog awake with his quarrels with Brenda. While eating at a restaurant with Brenda, Lois discovers that Jeff gave her a black eye and Brenda just makes excuses about his treatment of her. He then reveals that he got Brenda pregnant and will now marry her, to keep her in line. While drinking beer and playing cards, Quagmire proposes a plan to kill Jeff, because he knew that he wasn't going to change. Joe Swanson, as a cop refused to do so, but after Quagmire tells him that he wasn't going to change his ways and he witnesses Jeff beat Brenda over changing a channel on Quagmire's TV and calling her a bitch, Joe agrees to help kill him. They formed a plan by taking him "hunting". At one point, while watching TV, Jeff slapped Brenda across the couch just because he didn't find a joke funny. Eventually, in the woods, Jeff figured out their plan by himself, and holds Quagmire hostage. Joe tells Jeff to put the gun down and says that they will forget the entire thing. Interestingly enough, Jeff puts it down. Quagmire, not wanting to see his sister getting abused again, refuses to forget the entire thing. Jeff angrily knocks both Peter and Joe unconscious by hitting them with the butt of his shotgun. Jeff brings Quagmire deeper into the woods so Jeff can shoot him but Quagmire suggests that they fight instead. Jeff agrees because he knows that he will easily beat Glenn and so he violently attacks him and strangles him. Just as it looks like Jeff has finally killed Quagmire, he takes a shovel to bury Quagmire so that no one will find out what he did. Suddenly, he gets illuminated by the Peter's car's headlights, with Quagmire at the wheel. When Jeff is shocked because Glenn is still alive, Glenn shouts that he chokes himself everyday (thanks to him being long-since adapted to strangling himself for erotic purposes) and proceeds to crush Jeff against a tree, killing him. Quagmire, Peter and Joe later forge a goodbye letter from Jeff to Brenda which explains that he is leaving her. Gallery Jeff.png Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Symbolic Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Misogynists Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Game Changer Category:Addicts Category:Rapists